A metal rack is frequently fixed to a wall surface for holding things, so that valuable space in a room could be fully utilized without the need of spending a lot of money for a custom-made cabinet or closet. The metal rack may be covered with curtains or drapes to define a closed storage space and serves as, for example, a cabinet, a closet, or a wardrobe. When the metal rack is used as a wardrobe, it is desirable a garment hanger rod may be fixed below the metal rack for holding some garment hangers.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional metal rack 90 that includes a vertically downward bent front to increase the structural strength of the metal rack 90, preventing the metal rack 90 from easy deformation. An upper and a lower horizontal metal bar 91, 92 are welded to an upper and a lower end, respectively, of the vertical front of the metal rack 90, such that a plurality of metal wires 93 forming the metal rack 90 are extended between the two horizontal metal bars 91, 92. FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional hanger 94 for use on the metal rack 90. The hanger 94 includes a box 95 provided at an upper end thereof and a supporting seat 96 connected to a lower free end thereof for supporting a crossbar 97 thereon (see FIG. 1). The box 95 includes an openable cover 98. Two lateral sidewalls of the box 95 are symmetrically provided with upper and lower recesses 951, 952 for the upper and the lower horizontal metal bars 91, 92 of the metal rack 90 to engage therewith before the cover 98 is closed to the box 95 with a screw and thereby locks the closed box 95 to the metal bars 91, 92 and connects the hanger 94 to the metal rack 90. The box 95 of the hanger 94 occupies a large volume and has complicate structure that necessitates relatively high manufacturing cost and causes inconveniences in connecting the hanger 94 to the metal rack 90.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,416 discloses a hanger having an upper edge adapted to hold to two metal wires on a top of a metal rack. The metal rack for use with the hanger disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,416 must have two adjacent metal wires provided at a front end of the top of the metal rack, and is therefore inconvenient for use.
Generally, the metal rack is manufactured with low accuracy requirement, and it tends to have minor error in the space between two adjacent metal wires forming the metal rack. However, a position on the hanger for associating with the metal wires of the metal rack has fixed dimensions. Therefore, it is possible the hanger could not be easily connected to the metal rack because it has fixed dimensions that might not match the metal rack that has errors in the size thereof.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a garment hanger rod holder to eliminate the drawback in the conventional hanger of FIG. 2 that must be mounted to the metal rack using screws, and overcome the problem of being unable to match a low-accuracy metal rack as encountered by the hanger disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,416.